Some enterprises depend upon computer systems, such as computer programs or applications executing on different servers, to conduct their business. These applications may be developed using different programming languages and may have been developed at different times. These servers may be from different manufacturers and may employ different operating systems. For example, a telecommunications service provider may depend upon computer applications to provide various business functions, such as entering a customer order for telecommunications service, activating and providing telecommunications services to the customer, generating a customer bill for telecommunications services, and recording customer payments.